


Greek God Series - Chapter 3 - Hera

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth gets her turn at running the boy's lives.





	Greek God Series - Chapter 3 - Hera

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Greek God Series - Chapter 3 - Hera

### Greek God Series - Chapter 3 - Hera

#### by Kendall

  

    
    
    Title:          Hera, Chapter 3
    Author:         Kendall
    E-mail:         
    Fandom:         X-Files
    Rating:         NC-17
    Pairing:        S/M/K.
    Archive:        All requests are welcomed
    Date:           July 7th, 2001
    Category:       AU
    Spoilers:       None
    Warnings:       Contains m/m sex. If this offends you please _LEAVE NOW_
    Disclaimer:     Skinner, Mulder, Krycek, Scully and Doggett and the X-File all belong to Chris Carter, 1013             Productions and the Fox Network.
    Series:         Greek Gods
    Summary:        Walter and Fox take a trip without Alex, and come home to a little surprise.
    

* * *

Hera (Goddess of Marriage/Childbirth)  
Chapter 3 - Part 1 

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"Come on Hera give, what is it going to be, boy or girl?" Demeter asked anxiously. 

"By me you have all become obsessed," Zeus chuckled. "I never thought you guys would take this seriously enough not to cheat and see what's going on between reports." 

"It's more fun this way. Being all knowing isn't as exciting as waiting for things to happen," Hera said, "So if you are all ready to move on." 

"Stop talking, and press the damn button," Ares commanded, and was surprised when his mother actually did press the button. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
April 30th 

06:40 A.M. 

"Harder...harder Alex...harder, oh yeah...oh gods that...that's good." 

"On...only good...uhm...I'd thought I would...would at least rate a great...Fox," Alex gasped, as he slid out of Fox, and then rammed in again. 

"Stop talking, Fox...you were busy elsewhere," Walter growled in warning. 

"Oh so sorry, Snickerdoodle," Fox said, "I just didn't want to talk with my mouth full." 

"I...I commend you on your impeccable manners, Mr. Mulder, but I am warning you...." "Better do as he says, Foxlet, aaah...ummm...you don't want to piss him off," Alex said. "Not if you want to get any tonight." 

Taking the warning to heart, Fox returned to his task, and took the full length of Walter's cock into his mouth, and began sucking in earnest. 

"Mmmm...much better," Walter moaned as he leaned against the headboard, his legs spread wide to give Fox better access. 

Alex, who was still attached to Fox from behind, could not help but smile at the grin on Walter's face. He had been the recipient of one of Mulder's blow-jobs in the past, several times in fact, and knew exactly what that wonderful tongue, and luscious lips could do to a man. He returned his concentration to the man beneath him, reached down to grab Fox's unattended erection, gave it several quick pumps, and felt Fox's rectum tighten around his cock. 

"Fox...Fox...I'm gonna cum now..." Walter warned the man attached to his penis. 

"Goahit," Fox mumbled as he swirled the head of Walter's member around his mouth, and licked at the weeping head. 

Walter let go with full force, and had Fox rocking back in order to take all of his essence. "So good...so good...oh Fox...gods you are incredible." 

"He most certainly is," Alex agreed, "He is going to squeeze the...arrrgh...life out of me...ooooh...I'm close...I can't...can't hold it..." 

"I don't think he is with us anymore, Alex," Walter said, looking down at the concentrated look on Fox's face as Alex's hand continued to pump him. "Go for it babe." 

The strength of Alex's orgasm ripped through Mulder, and caused his own explosion into the Russian's hand, and all over Walter's chest. 

They untangled from each other, lying sated side by side, with Fox snuggling close to Alex. 

"If we are going to have this kind of sex whenever one of us goes out of town, none of us is ever going to leave the house...we'll be too tired to move," Walter said, as he sighed contently. 

"You complaining?" Fox asked as he played with Alex's left nipple, "It's going to be a whole night that we spend away from Alex...it'll be the first time." 

"I'll be fine Fox...I'm not stressed out about being alone...not anymore. I'll miss you both though." 

"And we will miss you babe, but right now I think we need a shower, or we will never be ready by the time Doggett gets here to take us to the airport," Walter said reluctantly, as he rolled out of the bed. 

"You guys are gonna replace me with Doggett?" Alex asked slyly, his tongue firmly planted in his cheek, "I mean, I know how much you like threesomes." 

Walter turned slowly around, and with a very serious tone said, "Fox, what do you think? John is reliable, with impeccable credentials, and if the glow in Dana's face is any clue, I would say he is rather good in the sack." 

"And I love his eyes...such a deep blue," Fox said, getting into the spirit of the teasing. "We could test the waters this trip. Thanks for the idea, Alex," he added as he jumped out of bed, and joined Walter. 

Both men turned, and headed for the bathroom, but suddenly found themselves face down on the floor as they were tackled from behind by a not amused Russian. "You guys are so not funny." 

The trio wrestled playfully on the floor for a few minutes before Walter called a halt to their play, and insisted they take a shower before they became glued together, and had to take Alex with them on their trip. 

* * *

08:15 A.M. 

"And this is the number at the hotel where we'll be at. And this is name of the meeting room I'll be presenting at between 1:00 and 3:00 today, and this is this is the number at Random House where..." 

"Walter! Stop already, we've gone over this three times already," Alex said, taking the piece of paper out of his lover's hand. "Geez, you'd think that I've never had to do for myself before. Believe or not I can manage to feed myself, and even go potty." 

"Well that last part is still under review," Fox joked as he came out of the kitchen munching on an apple. "Really Walter, Alex is a big boy, and we are only going for the one night. We'll be back tomorrow morning. That is if we ever catch the shuttle to JFK. Where the hell is Doggett?" 

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Mulder opened it, and John Doggett walked in smiling, "Were you already cursing me, Mulder?" 

"And they call me Spooky," Fox said, returning the smile. "How is Scully?" 

Rolling his eyes, and taking a deep breath, "She is not happy to say the least. I really hate to leave her even for one night, but at least her mother will be spending the night. With Dana so close to delivering, this meeting couldn't have come at a worse time." 

"Sorry John, but the Director had a meeting with the AG, and they called the meeting of all DD's and AD's with only three days notice. At least they are keeping it to one day." Walter said apologetically. "You might be able to make the last shuttle tonight, if the dinner doesn't go too long, but I have to stay to the bitter end." 

"And when Patrick Stenam called, and said he wanted to review my draft of the first chapter at his offices in New York I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be in the Big Apple with Walter." Fox said. 

"Heloooo, I'm still in the room," Alex said waving his hand in Fox's face, "Do you have to rub it in that I can't go with you tonight?" 

Fox looked immediately contrite, and hugged him, "I'm sorry Taz, but you have your last appointment with Doctor Green in a couple of hours. If he gives you a clean bill of health then we can have fun this weekend, you have my word on it." 

"Okay, you are forgiven," Alex said, "But you guys better bring me something neat from New York." 

"The shuttle is at ten-thirty, we better get a move on," John suggested, "I just hope they don't cancel the flight due to the bad weather they are predicting." 

"I want to be early so I can go over the presentation," Walter said, "John, we'll meet you in the car in a minute okay?" 

Understanding that the men wanted to do their good-byes in private, he quickly complied. 

"Alex, we'll be thinking of you every minute," Walter said, and hugged the younger man close, and smiled with satisfaction when he felt Alex hug back without hesitation. "We'll be back by this time tomorrow." 

"'Kay," Alex said, still not happy that he was being left behind, even if there was a good reason. 

"Remember to call as soon as you are done at the doctor's. I want to know what he says the moment you know," Fox requested. 

"As soon as his fingers are out of my ass, I'll call, I promise. Scout's honor," Alex said grinning wickedly. 

"Smart-ass," Fox said, grinning back, and pulling him into a very passionate, very long kiss that was only broken by Walter clearing his throat. 

"If we don't get going there won't be a welcome back sex session, guys," the older man said smiling. He gave Alex a quick peck on the tip of his nose, and added a final warning, "Call for anything you need. I'll have my phone on vibrate, and will call as soon as I can." 

Alex rolled his eyes, and said, "Mom, Dad, maybe you should have gotten me a baby-sitter." 

Fox's eyes lit with mischief as he looked at Walter who was also smiling, "That's not a bad idea. I can call Frohike. What's the going rate for baby-sitters now a days?" 

"What I'd like to know if which one of us is Mom, and which is Dad?" Skinner said. 

Alex put his fist on his hip, and glared at his two lovers, "Very funny guys. I guess I'll have to rethink the whole welcome home sex idea." Both Fox and Walter looked horrified, and quickly apologized profusely by raining kisses on the soon giggling former assassin. Only the blaring horn from outside reminded them there was a plane to catch. 

"Bye Taz, we love you," both men called out over their shoulders as they waved back at Alex. 

"Love you too. Oh, and keep your hands off Doggett, or I'll tell Dana," Alex shouted, and closed the door quickly as both the men gave him shocked looks. 

* * *

10:30 A.M. 

"Take a deep breath, and then exhale slowly, Mr. Krycek," Doctor Green instructed, "This is going to feel peculiar, but should not be painful. I'll go slowly, so I can stop the moment you experience any discomfort." 

"Now Doc why would I experience any discomfort when you have a tube aimed at my ass," Alex said sarcastically as he lay on his left side, his right leg drawn up to ease the insertion of the endoscope. Doctor Green had very carefully lubricated his anus and rectum, and was now slowly introducing the instrument onto his lower intestine. There was really no pain, but it was a rather embarrassing position. At least once it was over and he was given a clean bill of health he could finally have what he had been longing for weeks, to finally have Walter and Fox give him anal sex. That thought alone kept him from wriggling his ass as he felt the tube slowly slide through him. 

The doctor kept an eye on the monitor in front of him as he slowly snaked the tiny camera attached to the endoscope inside Alex. After a few minutes he spoke, and gave Alex the news he had been hoping to hear, "Well Mr. Krycek, it seems that your internal injuries are now completely healed. I see no tearing, and the walls of the rectum and lower intestine have regained their thickness, and look quite healthy. The treatment has been successful." 

"I would hug you right now if I could Doc," Alex said smiling. "Does that mean no more enemas, or damn suppositories." 

"And here I thought you enjoyed those," the doctor said chuckling, "Okay, give me one more deep breath, and exhale and it's over." He waited as Alex did as instructed, and gently pulled out the endoscope. "All done. Lay here for a couple of minutes, and I'll send the nurse in to help you clean up." 

"I...I can do it Doc," Alex said, not wanting further embarrassment. 

Doctor Green patted his shoulder, and said, "Very well Mr. Krycek. Take all the time you need. The bathroom is right behind you. I'll see you in my office when you are ready." 

"Thanks Doc," Alex gave him a grateful smile, and relaxed when the door closed behind the doctor. Alex gave himself a few minutes, then slowly sat up, and very slowly made his way to the bathroom. Minutes later he was cleaned up, dressed, and seated in front of the doctor's desk. 

"Well Mr. Krycek, I am happy to report that you are now fully recovered from all your injuries. I do however still have some concerns over your lack of evident weight gain. You have only gained five more pounds since you left us a month ago." 

"It's not due to any lack of trying, Doc," Alex said, "Fox and Walter think that feeding me is their main goal in life. I just have a very high metabolism, and burn it off quickly." 

"Very well. I'll take your word for it, but I am prescribing some vitamins that I'll like you to take, just to be safe. You'll need to take one in the morning, and one at night. Now don't look so upset Mr. Krycek, I could have made the prescription for injections instead of pills." 

"Gee wiz Doc, how kind of you," Alex said sarcastically, "How long do I have to take this?" "About a month. I'd like to see you again at that point for a final check-up." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"By the way, how is Dana Scully doing?" Doctor Green asked, as he walked Alex to the door of the office. "She should be ready to deliver any day now." 

"Yeah, according to John Doggett, she is ready to pop," Alex said as he shook the doctor's hand. 

"Oh Mr. Krycek, don't forget to let me know when you want that appointment to have your prosthesis checked. Is it bothering you at all?" 

Alex thought about lying, but the doctor had been nothing but kind to him so he told the truth, "It bothers me a bit. I still have phantom pain, but I'm used to it." 

"If you change your mind about having it checked I know several top orthopedic surgeons." 

"I'll think about it. Thanks again for all you've done." 

* * *

10:55 A.M. 

"Fox?" 

"Hey Taz, you just caught me, we are about to take off. What did the doctor say?' 

"I am A-Ok, one hundred percent prime." 

"You sound like a steak," Fox said chuckling delightedly at the sound of Alex's upbeat attitude. "I'm so glad Alex...yes...I'll tell Walter, although since he sitting next to me and sees the huge grin on my face it is kind of unnecessary. We love you Alex...behave yourself, and we'll see you in the morning." 

"Miss you and the big guy." 

"Miss you too baby." 

* * *

Scully-Doggett Residence  
April 30th 

1:45 P.M. 

"Dana, honey how are you feeling?" Maggie Scully asked her daughter over the phone. 

"I'm fine Mom. Where are you?" 

"I have a problem with the car Dana, it won't start. I called Franklin at the garage, and he said he could be here in about an hour. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." 

"But with John, Walter, and Fox all out of town at the same time...what if something were to happen?" 

"Alex is just a phone call away, and so is an ambulance if I need it." 

"I don't trust that man, Dana," Maggie Scully said huffing, "He is responsible for Melissa's death." 

"No Mom, we've talked about this before. He did not shoot Missy. Yes he was there, but he didn't do it." 

"I still...well you know best Dana," Maggie said, still unconvinced. 

"Mom listen, I've been watching the news, and they are talking about a big storm tonight, so if it looks bad, I don't want you driving all the way over here. It's almost an hour, and you know how the road from Annapolis can get really congested." 

"Dana, I don't want you spending the night alone." 

"Mom, John called, and said that if he gets done early he'll come back tonight. I'd feel better if you didn't drive in a storm." 

"I'll call you as soon as I know what is going on with the car, okay?" 

"Alright, and I'll call if anything comes up." 

"Bye Dana." 

"Bye Mom," Scully said, and hung up the phone. She had been sitting in the couch while she was on the phone, and now her bladder was making demands. She stood slowly, and waddled towards the bathroom. She was more than halfway there when a sudden pain hit her in the lower abdomen. "Oooh. Are you trying to tell me something, little one?" When no other pains were forthcoming she breathed easier, and resumed her trip to the bathroom. "That's better. I can't wait to see you, but I would much more prefer that you wait until your Daddies get here. I'll explain that to you sometime in the future, but for now I would really like it if you'd stop pressing on my bladder long enough so I can get more than an hour of sleep at a time." 

* * *

3:10 P.M. 

"Alex love, how are you?" 

"Fine, Walter. How was your speech?" 

"I didn't hear anyone snoring. So what have you been up to?" 

"Nothing much. After the doctor, I came back home, worked on the laptop, broke into the FBI main frame, and fooled around a while with the un-decoded Consortium disks. Then I went over to the Pentagon, and infiltrated their security system just for shits and grins, and now I was ready to do the same at the Russian Embassy." 

"Good. As long as you weren't bored," Walter said in mock seriousness, "Just tell me if in all that activity you remembered to have lunch." 

"Spaghetti and meatballs, and a large glass of milk Dad," Alex said with amusement. 

"That answers two questions at least." 

"Two questions?" Alex asked confused. 

"Yes. One, what you had for lunch, and two, that I am Dad and Fox must by default be Mom," Walter dead paned, and was thrilled by the sound of Alex's delighted laugh on the other end of the line. "Well sweetie, I have to get going, but I just wanted to let you know I love you." 

"Love you too. What's the weather like there? It's starting to look really ugly around here." 

"Here is not too bad, just really cloudy. If you happen to talk to Dana tell her that John may not be able to get back tonight after all. The Director has asked to meet with all the new AD's for some sort of pep talk...you know, welcome to the team and all that." 

"Okay. Tell Fox hi for me." 

"I will Taz. Take it easy, and don't overthrow any puppet governments in any island countries." 

"I won't, I promise," Alex said laughing heartily as he hung up the phone. "Man, I love that guy." 

* * *

6:58 P.M. 

"Hi Mom...yes I'm fine. What did Franklin say?" 

"Some mumbo jumbo that I think men make up just to make sure that we don't understand anything they say about cars," Maggie said disgustedly. "Bottom line is that I have no way other than getting into a cab, and get over there." 

After taking a second to recover from having heard her mother use the words 'mumbo jumbo', Scully quickly said, "Under no circumstances are you coming all the way to Falls Church by cab Mom. Besides, have you seen the weather, it's been looking like rain for the last hour." 

"Dana, there is no way I'm leaving you alone in that house tonight." 

"And there is no way you are getting in a cab for a one hour drive in a storm. Mom, I am fine, I am a doctor after all." 

"Physician heal thy self is a bunch of hooey Dana, you know that." 

"Mom, who have you been hanging out with," Dana said amused, "First mumbo jumbo, and now hooey?" "Don't change the subject young lady." 

"Mom, I would be more worried knowing that you were out there in a storm in a cab than if you stayed at home by the phone. If something happens I'll call you, and you can meet me at the hospital if it comes to that. There is nothing you can do here that I can't do myself if it comes down to it." 

"Call me every hour on the hour then, just so I know you are safe. I'll expect a call at 8:00 on the dot. If I don't hear from you, I'm calling the police, and coming over, storm or no storm." 

Sighing in resignation, Scully finally conceded, "Fine Mom, I'll call you at 8:00 on the dot. I'll carry the wireless with me just in case your grandchild decides I need to use the bathroom again. Alright?" 

"Fine dear," Maggie said, and hung up. 

Looking down at her belly, Dana patted it as she said, "I promise I will not turn into my mother if you turn out to be a girl." 

* * *

7:15 P.M. 

"We are heading out to the dinner now Alex, how are things there?" 

"It's coming down really bad, and the lights have been flickering." 

"There are flashlights, and candles in the kitchen pantry." 

"'Kay. How did it go for Fox?" 

"Well if the shit-eating grin on his face is any indication, I'd say pretty good. We'll be back from dinner at around 11:00, the dinner is right at the hotel where we are." 

"I'll try calling then, if the phones are working. I'm getting a lot of static on this end. Give my love to Fox." 

"I will. Make sure to check all the windows upstairs, and unplug anything that's not on a surge protector." 

"I'll protect our humble abode to my last breath oh Mighty Skinner," Alex said laughing. 

"Fox is right, you are brat. Talk to you later." 

* * *

8:00 P.M. 

"Still in one piece Mom." 

* * *

9:00 P.M. 

"I'm out of breath because I have gained forty pounds, and getting up is not as easy Mom." 

* * *

10:00 P.M. 

"Mom, the lines are really bad, I'm having a really hard time hearing you." 

"Dana? Can you hear me honey? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine, but I think the lights might go out." 

"Dana, I'm coming over. I'm worried about you, sweetheart." 

"No way Mom. Have you been watching the news, there are accidents everywhere. I don't want you out in this weather." 

"Dana? Dana, I can't hear you honey. Dana...okay that's a little better. Honey, I don't care about the weather." 

"Mom, promise me you'll not come over. I am fine, and I'll call if anything happens. Okay?" 

"Very well Dana, but call me if anything happens." 

"I promise." 

* * *

10:30 P.M. 

"Don't make your mom a liar now baby," Dana Scully said as she winced with a contraction. The lights had finally gone out after flickering for over two hours, and now all she had was a flashlight. Groping around in the near darkness, Scully searched for her cell phone, having just found out that the regular phone lines where dead. "Owwwwwwww. Oh...oh...oh...damn, that hurts." Finally reaching her cell phone she began to dial, when a fierce contraction hit her and she fell to her knees. "Not now baby, not now...damn." 

* * *

Financial Center Hotel, New York City  
April 30th 

11:15 P.M. 

"I am soooo glad we could sneak out early. No offence Walter, but these dinners of the FBI elite are rather boring." 

"No offense taken Fox...I'm right there with you," Walter Skinner said, as the pair entered their room. They both quickly discarded their ties, and unbuttoned their shirt to get comfortable. 

"Want to call Alex, or do you want to get a shower first?" 

"Let's take a shower first, and then call him, that way we can talk to him while we are all in bed." 

Walter raised one eyebrow, and regarded his lover with interest, "You are not suggesting cheesy phone sex, are you Fox?" 

"Who me? Naaah," Fox said grinning wickedly, "I was just suggesting phone sex...nothing cheesy about it." 

Walter could not help but chuckle, and shake his head, "Oh...as long as we are clear. How about some real sex...wet, no cheese involved." 

"Oh baby, now we are talking," Fox said with glee, and before you could say alien bounty hunter he was naked as the day he was born, and was tugging insistently at Walter's pants. "Come on Big Guy, hurry it up." 

"And I wanted to do a strip tease for you," Walter said in mock regret, "But hey...if you rather go with the hot and heavy I can...Fox!...FOX keep you mouth...keep your mouth away or...Fox, for Pete's sake you are gonna make me come before...oh...ooooh....ooooh yes!...Fox, I want to do this in the shower." 

Pulling away from Walter's cock, Fox stood, and sauntered nonchalantly into the bathroom. "Just giving you a taste of upcoming attractions." 

Left with a rampaging erection, and no release, Walter growled as he stiffly followed his naughty lover into the bathroom. "Turn...the...fucking shower...on...Fox...before I explod,e and you don't get any. I'm not...kidding." 

"Walter Skinner is the last person in the world I would take as a kidder," Fox said seriously as he stepped into the warm shower, and pulled Walter in. "I'm sorry I teased you, Snickerdoodle." 

Walter wrapped his arms around the younger man, and hugged him tightly as the water cascaded over both of them. "I will just have to punish you severely...but...I...will do that...after I have taken my pleasure." 

"Uhm...I can live with that. So what's your pleasure, Mr. Deputy Director of the F.B.I, Sir?" 

"This is," Walter said, and plundered Mulder's mouth with a kiss so passionate that it had the younger man curling and uncurling his toes as he leaned into it. "And this," Skinner added as he trailed the kiss down Mulder's neck, down his throat, and settling on a spot right above the collarbone that he knew drove Fox crazy. Staying there long enough to get a moan out of Fox, he trailed down the sparsely haired chest, and gave equal attention to each nipple. 

"Walt...Walter...oooh, you...you are...are supposed to be getting your...your plea...shit that feels so great...your pleasure," Mulder said, wildly grabbing for Walter's head that was now somewhere around his groin. 

"Who...who says I'm not getting my pleasure," Walter said as he gently kissed a spot right below Fox's belly-button. "Making you loose it brings me great pleasure," and with that took the length of Mulder's cock in his mouth, and began to suck. 

"Loosing it is good...loosing it is great, wonderful in...in fact." 

"Glad you agree, my Foxlet," Walter said as he pulled away from the copiously weeping cock. "Now brace yourself, I don't want you to slip. And that doesn't mean grabbing my ears by the way." 

Fox looked down, and smiled mischievously at Walter, "I said I was sorry didn't I. Geez you do something once, and you are branded for life." 

"I'll give you branded," Walter said, and bit the same spot he had kissed earlier, making Fox squeal in surprise. "Now stand still." 

"Sir, yes, Sir," Fox said, and braced himself. Just in time too, because within seconds Walter's mouth had begun it's attack on his cock and he could feel the pleasurable pressure building to a crescendo. "I'm so close...Walter...so close." A full minute later he release his load, and slumped against the wall of the shower. Thankfully he was on the side opposite the faucet, and did no damage to his bottom on the way down. "That was terrific, Walter. Thank you. But what about you?" he asked referring to the older man's eminent erection a few inches from his face. "Can I return the favor?" 

"Mmmm...hummm. But I was thinking I rather have something more meaty to hold on to...if you know what I mean." 

"Oh...I think I do," Fox said grinning like an idiot, and scrambling to his feet. He turned around, and looked over his shoulder as he bent over and leaned against the wall, "Meaty enough for ya?" 

"Ooooh yeah." Walter said approvingly at the sight of two perfectly round and enticing globes. His hands were already wet, as was his dick so he didn't take much time to prepare his willing lover, other than to stretch him a little. In one swift motion he was buried to the hilt, his heavy balls nestled against Fox's rump. He began to rock back and forth, mindful of the slippery surface. In and out, each thrust aiming for a different spot inside the moaning man beneath him. 

As Walter's orgasm ripped through him and into Fox, the younger man shuddered with delight as he felt the hot essence fill his insides. "My God Walter, that was the very best. I think I'm hearing bells...it was that good." 

Trying to catch his breath Walter chuckled, "Yeah...I hear them too...except it's not bells, it's the phone, you silly goose." 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
April 30th 

11:35 P.M. 

"It's raining cats and dogs here ,Fox. All food delivery is delayed because of the storm so I had to cook for myself, and there are no lights." 

"So what'd you cook?" 

"Chocolate ice cream," Alex said grinning. "So whatcha doing?" 

"I'm waiting for Walt to come out of the shower." 

"Why aren't you in the shower with him?" 

**"THE PHONE RANG!"**

"Ooops, sorry," Alex said, not one bit sorry. "Fox?" 

"Alex? You still there?" 

"Fox...I can't hear you...Fox? What the hell is wrong with this phone?" 

"Who you talking to Fox?" Walter asked as he came into the room wrapped in just a towel. 

Looking at the phone in his hand with frustration Fox said, "Alex. And then the line got all staticky." 

"You think anything is wrong?" 

"No. I think its the storm. Let me try again," Fox said, and dialed the house. "Alex?" 

"Fox? You are breaking up Fox, I can't hardly hear you." 

"Alex, are you alright?" 

"Right? What's right?" 

"Not right you duffus, I asked if you were alright?" 

"Uh. This phone sucks. Try the cell." 

"Who do you want to suck? You want me to yell? For Pete's sake, Alex I can't hear you." Fox said as the line went dead again. Looking at Walter he said, "Phone line is dead. I'll try the cell." 

* * *

11:37 P.M. 

"Fox? Mrs. Scully? What's wrong ma'am? Sure...I'll go check on her...no I don't mind...yes the phones have been really bad, I'm glad you called on my cell, it's the only phone working. Mrs. Scully? Mrs. Scully? Damn, not you too," Alex glared at the cell phone, having lost the call. 

* * *

Scully-Doggett Residence  
April 30th into May 1st 

11:41 P.M. to 1:44 A.M. 

Alex Krycek hadn't bothered to pull the car out of the garage and had run, in the rain, the three blocks to the Scully-Doggett home. He tried the doorbell, and when he got no answer he began banging on the door, "Scully! Scully, are you in there?" He looked through the living room window, and cursed when he saw her lying on the floor, grabbing her stomach in agony. 

Rushing to the back of the house he jumped the fence, and ran to the patio doors. Using his prosthetic Alex broke the glass and unlocked the door from the inside. He made his way as quickly as he could in the dark to the front room. He dropped to his knees next to Scully, "Scully, what happened?" 

Looking up at his concerned face, Scully said, "Alex? Alex...what...what are you doing here?" 

"Your mom called when she couldn't get a hold of you. Are you in labor? Did you call an ambulance? What can I do? Did you call John? Should I call someone?" 

"First of all you shouldn't panic," Scully said taking a deep breath, "The contraaaahhhh...ooooooh, damn," 

Krycek stared at her in panic, not knowing what to do to help her. He instinctively put his right arm behind her to support her as she rode the pain of the contraction. "Breathe, Scully. Do you want me to make those little breathing noises you see on television?" Alex asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. 

"Alex...listen to...me. This...kid is coming tonight...and he is not going to wait for the ambulance. I...I need you to help me...I'll talk you through it." 

"You...you mean you want me to deliver the...the baby? I...I can't Scully...I don't...know what to do." 

Gripping his jacket ,and pulling him towards her, Scully hissed between gritted teeth, "You have a choice here Krycek. Either you help...help me with this, or you'll have to answer to Fox, Walter and John. So what's it going to be?" 

Alex Krycek had known fear before, had faced bomb threats, faced having shots fired at him, and punches thrown, but the threat of having to face those three if he failed to help Scully was too much. Swallowing hard he said, "Okay, what do you want me to do?" Scully gave him instructions, and soon he had her as comfortable as they could possible make her on the floor. Covering her with a blanket he helped her lean up against the sofa. "Uhm...what do I do now?" 

"I can feel the baby positioning in the birth canal...I need you to check how far I am dilated." 

"That...that's means I have to look," Alex said, his mouth dry. 

Taking pity on him, she tried to ease his obvious discomfort, "Krycek, you've always been adventurous. I know...you can do this." 

"Okay," Alex said, and took a deep breath. Positioning the flashlight on the table behind him so he could see what he was doing he said, "This would be a lot easier if I had two hands." 

"You'll do fine. How far...oooooh....shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." 

"Breathe Dana...breathe. Oh my God...Scully...I don't know how dilated you are, but I see the head." 

"I...haaaave to push now. The contractions are coming so fa...fast. Alex...just guide the baby as he comes out. AAAAAAAAaahhh." 

"Push...Scully, push...how my god Scully...I can see the shoulders." 

"Turn him...slowly...uuuuh...uhm...can...can you see the cord?" 

"Yeah, it's clear of the neck...don't worry. I think one more push, and..." he didn't have a chance to finish as a contraction hit Dana, and suddenly he was holding a bawling bundle of baby. "Welcome to the world...uhm, young...man...Scully, it's a boy." 

"Let me see him, Alex," Dana begged trying to see over her upturned knees. "You need to cut the cord. Tie the twist ties like I told you, and cut between them." 

Few seconds later, baby boy Scully was separated from his home of nine months, and being held tightly by his mother. He was loudly announcing his displeasure at having been so rudely removed from his comfy home. 

"He's beautiful, Scully," Alex said beaming at her. "What's the matter? Are you in pain? Why are you making that face?" 

Scully was indeed making a face, "Alex...aaaaahhhh, I'm...Alex...placenta is going to come out now...just put the towel down." 

"Uhm...Scully...is the placenta supposed to have hair?" 

"What!" 

"I see another head. There's another baby." 

"Alex, that's not fuuuuuu...uhhhhh, oh my goooooooooooooooooood!" 

"Scully! How couldn't you know?" Alex asked as she pushed again. A minute later another baby matched the screams of his sibling. "Boy number two." 

"Another boy," Scully said exhausted, but exhilarated. "Oh my God. How could this happen?" 

"You are the doctor, Scully, I'm just the mid-wife," Alex said as he cut the second cord, and bundled up the second boy, who was screaming like a Banshee. This made Alex smile as he thought of Mulder's reaction to twins. Banging on the front door startled them. "I'll go." 

"Well I would hope so," Scully said giving him an amused look as he placed the baby in her arms. 

"About time," Alex said to the paramedics as he led them to the living room. "How'd you know?" 

"Just got the call from dispatch," the male paramedic said as they carefully checked Scully and the boys, and gently loaded them into a stretcher. "You did a good job here with your wife, mister." 

The lights chose that exact moment to return, and Scully could see the blush creeping up Alex's face and smiled, "Yes he did. Thank you Alex." "You want me to go with you Scully?" Alex asked shyly, and was pleasantly surprised when she smiled at him and said yes. 

* * *

Washington General Hospital  
May 1st 

3:57 A.M. 

"ALEX!" Fox called out as he ran down the hospital corridor followed closely by Walter and John. 

Alex had been sleeping on the sofa in the waiting area of the maternity ward, and was glad he was sitting down as he was bowled over by Mulder hugging him. "Fox...you are crushing me." 

"Fox, let him up," Walter said pulling Mulder off the younger man. "Alex, how's Dana?" 

"She is doing great. Her mom got here about fifteen minutes ago, and is with her and the babies." 

"Babies?" the three men asked in unison. 

Alex smiled widely as he delivered the good news, "Congratulation Mulder, you have twin boys." 

"Twins? Boys? How?" Mulder said in shock as he sat when his knees buckled under him. 

"John, Walter," Maggie Scully said as she came in the room. "I'm so glad you are all here. Isn't it just the most wonderful news? Twin boys. They are beautiful and healthy." 

"Can we see Dana?" John asked. 

"Yes, but just for a little while. Why don't you all go in and visit with her a few minutes then go home, and come back later." 

The four men went into the room, much to the displeasure of the nurse who was checking Scully over, but when the patient herself insisted that they stay the nurse agreed if it was only for a few minutes. The three kissed Dana in congratulations before moving to the bassinets where the boys where fast asleep. "Dana, they are gorgeous," Fox said in awe, "Two of them? How?" 

"I'm planning to ask my obstetrician that myself, but right now I don't care." Dana said happily. 

Walter put his arm around Alex, and kissed his neck as he hugged him, "Good thing you were there to bring Dana in." 

"What? You didn't tell them Alex?" Dana asked surprised. 

"No, I just left a message that you had the babies." 

"What are you talking about Dana?" Walter asked confused. 

"Alex didn't just drive me here Walter. He ran to the house, and I was already in hard labor. He delivered the babies. I don't know what I would have done without his help. He was wonderful." 

Alex blushed brightly under the shocked stares of his lovers, and mumbled, "I just caught them as they came out. It wasn't a big deal." 

"It was a big deal...a very big deal Alex," Fox said as he hugged him tightly. Walter added his own hug soon after, and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you," Fox whispered in Alex ear. 

"Gentlemen you better leave now, Ms. Scully needs her rest," the nurse said as she came in the room. 

Everyone said their good-byes, and Fox and Walter could not help but smile when Maggie Scully gave Alex a hug and kiss that made the younger man blush a bright red. 

* * *

5:08 A.M. 

"He's sleeping," Fox whispered as Walter pulled the car into the driveway. Alex was sprawled out on the back seat, snoring lightly. 

"He's had a big day," Walter said, turning off the engine, and stepping out of the car. Opening the back door, he shook Alex's shoulder gently to wake him up, "Alex, we are home." 

"Wha...uhm, we are here? 'Kay," Alex mumbled, but made no attempt to get up. 

Fox smiled at Walter from the other side of the car, and opened the door on his side. Walter grabbed Alex under the arms as Fox gently pushed on his butt to slide him towards Walter. When he had a good grip on the younger man, Skinner slid him out of the truck, and stood him up, letting Alex lean against on him. "You think you can make it in, or do you want me to carry you, sleeping beauty," Walter whispered to Alex, who snuggled against his neck. 

"I can...walk," Alex murmured, and again made no attempt to move under his own power. 

"Yeah right," Walter chuckled, and scooped him up in his strong arms. 

Fox ran ahead and opened the front door. The trio made up the stairs to the bedroom without incident, and Walter placed the still sleeping Krycek on the bed. "He looks so innocent, doesn't he?" the big man said as he and Fox looked down on Alex. 

"Only 'cause he's sleeping," Fox quipped, "Let's get him out of those damp clothes, or he'll catch cold." 

Minutes later, Alex was warm and dry, and safely snuggling between Walter and Fox's bodies as the two men joined him in bed. Alex had only stirred, and mumbled throughout the clothing removal procedure, but had not been too participatory in the process. Now he lay with Fox spooned closely behind him, a long leg draped over Alex's left hip, and Walter facing them both, with Alex's head neatly tucked under his chin. 

"Fox?" 

"Uhm..." came the sleepy reply. 

"Congratulations on becoming a Daddy," Walter said softly. 

"Thanks, Uncle Walter," Fox said grinning from ear to ear. 

* * *

11:21 A.M. 

"Hi," Alex said sleepily as he opened his eyes, and saw Walter next to him on the bed. The bigger man was seated, leaning against the headboard reading the newspaper. 

Skinner looked down on him from behind his glasses. The look of pure love on his chocolate brown eyes was unmistakable, "Hey, looks who is finally awake." 

"What time is it?" Alex said stretching luxuriously. 

"Almost eleven thirty," Walter said glancing at the bedside clock. "I told Kim what happened, and then I called the Director, and he told to take the day off, and to make sure Doggett did too." 

"The Director seems to have mellowed out quite a bit." 

"Well we are heroes aren't we?" Walter said amused, "When you save the world from Colonization it tends to pave the way. And speaking of heroes..." 

Alex blushed, and tried to change the conversation, "Where is the proud Papa?" 

"He didn't want to wake you, so he is downstairs talking to Dana. Whenever you are ready to get dressed we'll go over to see her and the babies." 

"Twins. Who would have thunk it? Our Fox's sperm managing that little feat." 

"I'll give you little feat, brat," Fox said running to the bed, and jumping straight at Alex who squealed in surprise. "I have pretty powerful sperm, if you must know." 

"FOX! Behave," Walter yelled, surprised at first by the younger man's actions, but then he could not help but laugh at the expression on both Alex's and Fox' face as Fox tickled Alex mercilessly. 

"I'M GONNA PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alex screeched as he wiggled helplessly. 

"Boys stop playing around, we have to get ready to go to the hospital," Walter admonished in mock sternness. 

"I just spoke to Scully," Fox said breathlessly from on top of Alex who snuggled happily under him. "She said it's better if we went later, around two, because her family is there now, and the doctors are checking the boys and a there have been a bunch of visitors from the Bureau. She wants it just to be us and John." 

"Soooooo what we gonna do until we leave?" Alex said slyly, batting his long lashes innocently. 

Walter guffawed, and said, "Fox, I thought you said he could only look innocent when he slept." 

"When did he say that?" Alex asked pouting. 

"Last night...I mean this morning...when we put you to bed. You looked like an angel." Fox said kissing the upturned nose. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, and how much I thank you for what you did?" 

"I rather you showed me," Alex said breathlessly, "Both of you. Remember my clean bill of health?" 

"You sure Alex?" Walter asked softly as he slid down the bed to lay on his side, eye-level with the other two. "It's been a while for you. We need to take it really easy." 

"We've got a few hours," Alex said, "I...I really need you. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" 

"Which one Alex? Who do you want in you first?" Fox asked, kissing the younger man's collarbone. 

Alex looked anxiously between the two men, and for the first time seemed to realize that it would be a physical impossibility to have both his lovers in him at the same time, He didn't want to hurt either one. Sensing his struggle Walter made it easier for him, "Alex, it's alright babe. You don't have to choose." 

"But I love you both soooo much," Alex said his voice hitching, "I don't want either of you to..." 

"Hush sweetheart," Fox said kissing him on the lips, "Walter and I have already discussed this. I get you first." 

When Fox released his mouth Alex said, "And where was I during this little conversation." 

Fox chuckled at the pouty expression on Alex's face, "I think you were having Doc Greens' fingers up your cute little tushy." 

Alex considered for a split second to continue his pouting, but instead chose the alternative and wiggled seductively, "So what are you waiting for?" 

Fox rolled off him, pushed the covers all the way off, and grabbed Alex's pajama bottoms and slid them off his body, releasing the quickly growing erection. "I'm going to do it slow Alex." 

"Go slow, and I'll kill ya," Alex hissed, and bucked his hips up. 

"I think the boy means it, Fox," Walter said, and handed Mulder the lube and condom. 

"Okay baby, hold on," Fox said, and spread the lube in his palms to warm it up before slipping a finger into Alex's waiting body. He methodically worked the finger in an out making sure he got as much of the lube into Alex as possible. One digit became two, then eventually three, and when Fox was satisfied, he used the lube on himself and slowly began to ease himself into the pliant body beneath him. 

"About fucking time," Alex said breathlessly as he felt Fox penetrate. Those were the last coherent words he was able to utter, as Mulder began the rhythmic attack on his senses. Every move Mulder made sent a wave of pleasure cursing through Krycek's body. He arched and writhed in ecstasy, and grabbed the back of Mulder's head to pull him into a kiss, which the older man returned with equal delight. 

"Walt...Walter, care to join in?" Fox said, panting as he released Alex's mouth, and accepted Walter's kiss. 

"Thought you'd never ask," the older man said, and plundered Krycek's mouth before starting the slow and enjoyable excursion of the younger man's body with his lips. "So beautiful, so strong." 

"Stro...strong?" Alex asked amused as Fox slowly pulled out, "I couldn't lift a feather...OH GODDDDDDD! Fox...Fox...Fox..." 

"I'm right here baby," Fox said as he plunged in deeply, "I'll always be here. Alex I...I'm...going to come." 

"Me...too. Walter, please...please..." 

"Right here sweetheart," Walter said, and took Alex's cock in his hand and began pumping. 

Seconds later Alex came, in unison with Fox's orgasm in him, and Walter joined them with his own scream of release as he had been playing with his erection as he watched his two lovers. 

The three men laid in a sated and blissfully happy tangle of arms and legs. No one wanted to move and disturb the perfect balance of total satisfaction they had achieved. After a few minutes, it was Walter who finally spoke, "I hate to break this little party boys, but we need to shower and get to the hospital." 

* * *

2:05 P.M. 

"You are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you," Alex said, smiling at Dana Scully, who was sitting up in the bed, one baby in her arms while the other was fast asleep in John's arms. 

"And you are looking less wet, and definitely less panic stricken." 

"Alex panicked?" Fox asked with a wicked grin, "And I missed it, damn!" 

"Very funny Fox," Alex said smirking, "I happen to live in a state of constant panic. I just happen to be a very good actor." 

Although he said it with a trace of amusement both Walter's and Fox's ears picked up at the underlying sadness and truth in his words. Walter broke the tension by asking Dana if he could hold one of the babies. She happily agreed, and handed him the child in her arms. 

"Alex, why don' t you take this one," John said, handing his charge over to Krycek before the other man could refuse. 

Alex took the baby awkwardly, but managed to settle the now wide-awake child. "He's so beautiful." 

"I am so glad you are all here. I...we have a couple of announcements to make," Scully said, taking John's hand in hers. "John, Mul...Fox and I had a very long conversation earlier, and we want to share with you both what we have decided." 

"This sounds ominous," Walter said, looking to Fox who grinned mysteriously. 

"First let me make one thing clear. The babies are Fox's biological sons. We've had the DNA testing done this morning, put a rush on it, I know a couple of people in Quantico. Secondly, the boys are perfectly healthy, and one hundred percent human. In case there were any doubts." 

"Weeeell," Alex said, grinning mischievously as he gently rocked the baby. 

"When Fox came back from the...uhm...dead we had a long discussion about what role he wanted to play in the baby's life. He knew he was committed to you Walter, and knew that he wanted to find you Alex. He also knew that I had begun to fall in love," with that she looked up lovingly at Doggett who returned the gaze with equal love. "Fox made it clear, and I agreed, that he would always be a part of the baby's life but in the role of an uncle, not a full time father. He knows that John will play that role very well now that he has finally popped the question." 

"What? You are getting married," Walter said, both surprised and pleased. He looked at Fox and saw that his lover shared the feeling of pleasure over the news. He had always worried that Fox would never accept anyone as good enough for his Dana, but John Doggett had made the grade. "When is the big day?" 

"We just got engaged today Walter," Scully said laughing, "We haven't even thought about a date yet. We have made some decisions though. It will be fairly soon, as we want to baptize the boys on the same day. And that brings me to the next set of decisions we made this morning. Well...it's more like requests than decisions. First...Walter will you give me away?" 

Walter's eyes grew wide in surprise, and was left momentarily speechless, but when he was able to swallow again he nodded slowly and said, "I'd be honored Dana." 

"Fox is going to be my best man," John said. 

"Alex, we haven't forgotten you," Dana said, "We would like you to be godfather to the baby you are holding." 

Alex looked at the child in his arms, and swallowed hard, his eyes suspiciously bright. Turning back to Scully he managed a strangled, "Thank you. I'd...I'd...be honored." 

"Scully, can I tell them the names you chose?" Fox asked excitedly, and thrilled that the news had made both his lovers happy. When she nodded her approval he said, "Walter, the baby you are holding, who happens to look suspiciously like you by the way," referring to the baby's lack of hair, "That is William, named after my and Scully's Dad. He's middle name is Walter, after his uncle." 

Skinner, who had been gently rocking the boy, looked up in sheer surprise at the announcement, and this time could not find the words to share how he felt at the honor. His eyes quickly filled with tears, and he looked down to hide them. He kissed the wrinkled little forehead, and nuzzled the tiny nose with his own. 

"And Alex, your godson is John Alexei," Fox said, and thought he would have to take the baby out of Alex's arm as the younger man went completely white and stiff. "Alex you okay? Alex?" Krycek nodded his head very slowly, and handed the baby back to John, and then to everyone's surprise ran out of the room. "I'll go see to him," Fox said, and followed him. 

Mulder caught up with him in the men's room just down the hall from Scully's room. Alex was leaning over the think, splashing water on his face, and shaking slightly. "Hey Taz, you okay?" Fox asked gently, and was surprised when Alex turned and fell into his arms. "Hey, I'd thought you'd be happy." 

"Why...why would she want her son to have...my name? Aft...after all I did to her?" Alex sobbed into Fox's shoulder. "A baby should have a good role model for...for a godfather. Not a killer and coward like me. Owwww! Why you'd do that?" Alex said in surprise as Fox's hand impacted on his behind. 

"I don't want to ever hear you speak about yourself like that again. Do you understand me?" 

"But it's true. We both now it's true." 

"What is true, is that without your help we would have never been able to overthrow the Colonization plans, or found the Consortium's true conspiracy," Walter said as he walked in, having heard the last of Alex's words. "What is true, is that I don't know anyone stronger than you. No one who could have survived as long as you have. We've all done things we are not proud off. We can't honestly judge you. When are you going to finally forgive yourself, and understand that we have forgiven you." 

"Mayb...maybe if you keep telling me for a while longer," Alex said, sniffling and wiping the tears away. 

"And how long might that take?" Fox asked smiling. 

"Oh I don't know...I'm kind of hard-headed. Maybe...uhn...thirty...forty years?" 

Looking sideways at Fox, Walter said, "Uhm...I don't know if two eighty year olds will be able to keep up with me." 

Fox laughed and pulled Alex back into his arms, hugging him tightly. He smiled when he felt Walter's arms wrap around both of them. "Does this mean you want to stick around Alex? A godfather might be required to change diapers you know?" 

Nodding into Fox's shoulder, Alex mumbled, "I can always claim I am allergic to baby-powder." 

"Brat," Walter said lovingly, as he patted the younger man's bottom. "So, should we go back to Dana and John. They must think you freaked out and went underground. I want to get back to William Walter." 

"At least my name sake has hair," Alex said as he untangled himself from Fox's embrace. He giggled as Skinner dug his fingers into his side and tickled. "Just kidding big guy, just kidding." 

* * *

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"That was so beautiful Hera," Hestia said, dabbing at her eyes. "John and Dana will make a great family." 

"Thank you, Hestia," Hera said, pleased with the response. "I would like to request another chance to deal with them when it's time for the marriage. And I have some plans for Walter, Fox and Alex as well." 

"You aren't planning to break them up are you?" Aphrodite asked shocked. 

"Who said anything about splitting them up child," Hera said, "I'm talking marriage and children in their future. Although I might need help with the last part." Hera added mysteriously. 

"So who is next?" Zeus asked. 

"Deimos." 

"Deimos! Why him?" Apollo asked, angry that a junior God would go before him. 

"We wanted to really test the strength of the bond further," Ares explained, "We should know how they will handle dealing with each others fears. Nothing let's you know how much some one will stand by you until they see you in a panic." 

"I want you to oversee this, Ares," Zeus warned, "Deimos is still too young to go at it alone. We want to test the bond, not destroy it. Do you understand me?" 

"Of course, Father, of course," Ares said smiling. 

"And because I know you, I am also asking Hestia to keep an eye on the both of you." 

"Alright," Ares said grumbling, not at all happy with having his aunt looking over his shoulder. 

End of Chapter 3   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kendall


End file.
